


Sad Tentacle Steve

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Gen, Nudity, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Why is he sad?





	Sad Tentacle Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This is an image hosting test. Unsure how stable it's gonna be, but we'll see.


End file.
